Miya Asama
Miya Asama (浅間 美哉, Asama Miya) is the landlady of the Izumo Inn who is also known as the "Hannya of the North". Due to her fearsome reputation, no Ashikabi or Sekirei have dared to attack Izumo Inn. Appearance Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. When she was in the Disciplinary Squad she wore their standard outfit. It's worth noting that, despite being the "oldest" Sekirei, she still retains her same youthful appearance from when she was found on Kamikura Island 21 years prior. Personality Miya is an unwinged Sekirei, as her husband, Takehito Asama, was not an Ashikabi. She is Sekirei #01 and the feared leader of the 'First generation', former Disciplinary Squad, although Miya claimed that she was a completely different person in the past during the time when she served MBI. The one responsible for changing Miya was Takehito, who later on became her husband. She stated that it was thanks to him that she was able to learn about the people and the world which changed her view on life. Though, after some time, Miya came to suffer as Takehito died indirectly thanks to her actions which resulted in Miya leaving MBI and maintaining the Inn that her husband built, where she would never refuse anyone who needed shelterSekirei Manga chapter 73. In Izumo Inn, Miya is often described as a mother figure to the others, which is strongly denied by Miya, who states that everyone views her more as a big sister. She looks after everyone, trains Minato's Sekirei and was willing to go and kill Minaka if Homura would have simply asked her to. Though she cares about Minato, Miya often enjoys to make fun of him in a slightly sly and teasing manner, throwing several embarrassing remarks in the presence of his own Sekirei and stated that it has become quite lively ever since he arrived. She also has a tendency to listen secretly to other people's conversations (mostly Minato's) by passively wiretapping using a rubber duck with a speaker, which was made by MatsuSekirei Manga chapter 19Sekirei Manga chapter 71. Despite being the caring/maternal figure in Izumo Inn, there are also rules set up by Miya in which she prohibits fighting, obscenity, and illicit sexual activity in her house. When she becomes angry, annoyed, or if any person breaks the rules of the house, and when she is giving threats (such as if Minato and the others learn too much about her past she'll kick them out and leave them in the streetsSekirei Manga chapter 71) a demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even Homura and Tsukiumi into submission. It is possible that she learned it from Takehito Asama doing it first, an act which made her smile for the first timeSekirei Manga chapter 73. This small habit, coupled with her strength, is what causes others to fear her as the "Hannya of the North". Miya has shown to be on very bad terms with Sekirei #04 Karasuba as she threatened that she wouldn't allow her to get away if she would come near Izumo Inn ever againSekirei Manga chapter 18. She is very fond of all of Minato's sekirei, and has even said that she thinks that they are too good for him, despite Matsu's objectionsSekirei Manga chapter 62. Miya has even fought together with two of Minato's Sekirei, Matsu and Kazehana, when they were all in the disciplinary squad together. Abilities and Powers Miya specializes in swordsmanship and it's strongly hinted that she is the strongest Sekirei, even referred to by Karasuba as "another dimension" (Yume, Karasuba's workmate and rival, only garnered "foul player"). An indication to her power is shown when she became the first leader of the Disciplinary Squad and was able to sink several ships with just the shockwave from her sword. While having retired from actual combat, Miya does still regularly practice to keep her skills fresh. It is also shown that Miya has incredible speed as seen when she spars with Tsukiumi. Matsu once stated that if Miya and Karasuba would engage in a fight, half of Tokyo would be destroyed in the process.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 This alone shows the potential power of her and throughout the Manga she is referred to along with Karasuba as the strongest Sekirei. Even MBI doesn't dare to meddle with her.Sekirei Manga chapter 100 She once owned the legendary Totsuga No Tsurugi, a longsword, but threw it away when she left MBI.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 As the Sekirei QueenSekirei Manga Chapter 150, Miya has absolute control of Kouten and can command it to do anything even if she is not present on it. When Matsu took command of it after having power boosted from her Norito she was only able to command it for about a minute before Miya took the control back. Sekirei Manga chapter 166 History Miya was the leader of the first generation Disciplinary Squad and participated in defending Kamikura Island. At some point she engaged in a relationship with Takehito Asama (calling him her husband) and left MBI to settle down in Izumo Inn.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 In the beginning of her stay there she couldn't handle the housework at all and Seo Kaoru helped out. She then was taught by all whats necessary, something that even Miya acknowledges.Sekirei Manga chapter 118.5 (Young Gangan Big Issue Vol3 2011) Synopsis Miya is first introduced after Musubi and Minato fall from the sky. She lends them clothes and has Kagari Homura patch up Minato after the fall. Minato then explains to her that he got evicted from his apartment and asks if can stay at Inn. Miya tells him that her husband never believed in turning away someone in need, and that maybe its the clothes make him Minato look like her husband and allows him to stay. Kagari asks her if its smart to just decide on taking in strangers who suddenly fell from the sky, and she replies that if they got here by chance, then it was the guidance of the gods. She then invites him in to talk about the details. Miya is seen next after Minato and Musubi move into the Izumo Inn. In a flashback chapter we see Miya training in the courtyard of the Inn, Musubi instantly asks her to spar which she agrees to. After a quick loss, they eat breakfast after training with Musubi. She and Musubi give a call to Minato who forgot his phone. She waves off Musubi, giving her a little bit of advice before going, when she goes to return Minato's phone. She is later seen when Kagari returns to the Inn after protecting the Green Girl Kusano from Akitsu, he tells Miya to prepare an extra plate, much to her shock. When Minato returns to the Inn, Miya instantly thinks the worst, threatening him with her blade. Afterwards Minato lied Miya by telling her that Ku is his relative that he has to take care of. When Ku passes out after eating, Miya insinuates to Minato that he is a pedophile after he tells her he can't trouble her with Ku sleeping in her room. Miya hides her identity as a Sekirei from others. Only the other members of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad and Homura (#06) know her true identity. When Minato asked about #01's whereabouts, Miya answers that she died along with Takehito. When she saw the honest feelings of Minato and his Sekirei about Uzume's death, she was suddenly forced to make her move and give up neutrality in the Sekirei PlanSekirei Manga chapter 110, so she revealed her identity to Minato and the others, calling herself a being neither human nor Sekirei but more like a goddessSekirei Manga chapter 111. She is the only Sekirei to have a family and a family name. She is revealed to be the final opponent to beat in the sekirei plan. Quotes Become...Become strong. Strong enough to protect the ones important to you, protect yourself. That is my only wish to you. As I step down from God's throne (Miya Asama in Tsukiumi's vision)Sekirei Manga chapter 100 Anime and Manga Difference *In the anime adaptation, Miya is the person who convinces Tsukiumi to help Minato in the escape plan. She also seems to be less hostile to Minato than in the manga. References Category:Sekirei